Black Eye
by geekwars-19
Summary: Sequel to Drunken love: Garnet may be the one who is usually cool, calm, and collective. But when she hurts Pearl during an intimate moment she doesn't know how to feel about it. Now Pearl must find a way make her feel better with some helpful advice from Amethyst.


No one wanted to be the one who asked first but there was indeed an elephant in the room. Steven kept glancing up at Pearl trying his best not to be caught by her gaze; at least from her good eye. As much as he was worried he was afraid to ask. Pearl's right eye was brushed. He knew her and Garnet have been going on missions but usually she never gets hurt. Amethyst;who would have made a smart remark or tease didn't do any of that when she saw Pearl this morning she was completely silent. Pearl could sense the awkward tension and decided to refuse it fro Steven's sake.

"I was sparring with my hologram and the end of the sword hit my eye" she lied to him.

Although he didn't know it was a lie. He was relived to hear that. Then he thought to himself on a solution for Pearl. "Wait right here Pearl" he said as he went back up to his bed. He grabbed a tiny box the was labeled "Halloween customers" and took out an eye patch that had a skull on it. He ran down stairs and handed it to her

"Look a cool eye patch! Now you can wear this until your eye heals" he said with adorable little stairs in his eyes. Pearl although secretly reluctant nodded.

"Thank you Steven, That is very thoughtful" she said as she placed it on her eye. Steven smiled at her.

"You look so cool Pearl" he said. She giggled at that.

"Thank you Steven"

"I got another eye patch; I can wear on with you so you don't have to feel so self conscious" He sated running back up to his bed to retrieve it. Pearl smiled; he was a considerate boy. After he came back down stairs with his eye patch he asked her.

"Wanna go out for ice cream?"

Pearl nodded in agreement and left with him. To Steven this was a good way to make her feel better after getting hurt; like when the other Gems comfort him with kindness or snacks.

Now with the two of them gone Amethyst could finally confront Garnet. She walked over to her before she would leave on the wrap bad.

"Look G, I know Pearl can be a pain sometimes but you didn't have to give her that shiner?!"

Garnet adjusted her glasses and signed "It was an accident" she stated calmly.

Amethyst crossed her arms "Well whatever it wasn't cool, what did you do loose your temper on her? She's nuts about you and then you just-"

"Amethyst it was an accident during intimacy" Garnet snapped back. She backed her self on to the wrap pad "I need to go" she said leaving to go off to were ever leaving Amethyst shocked and confused. The alone time was much needed for Garnet. Just the thought of last night was cringed worthy for her. After all her motivational actions towards Pearl to assure her that she is okay, and that whatever she does in front of her is fine. She was the one who ended up looking like a complete fool.

_**Last Night**_

_ The two Gems were locked lips with one another. Garnet as usual was dominate holding Pearl up against the Wall of the Bubble room. Pearl's legs were wrapped around Garnet's waist. Pearl's hips slightly bucked a bit due to how close both there lower parts were. The heat building up inside the two was intense to say the least. Pearl pulled her mouth away to breathe._

"_I want to try something" Pearl asked. Garnet backed away from the wall. Perl gained her composer and then proceeded to speak with her confident yet, oddly cute voice "I have been reading a lot on romantic situations I can please you with and if you were interested I could perform some of these on you?" she asked putting her hand on Garnet's shoulders. Garnet smirked "Will you take it easy on me" she teased. Pearl blushed furiously at that comment but still played along._

"_O-oh well, you know me Garnet, it might be hard to control myself. Y-you know how in control I am" she stuttered out with a nervous laugh. Garnet laughed a bit._

"_I know Pearl, just try to gentle on me" Garnet said sarcastically walking to her bedroom. Pearl still flushed and nervous walked behind her. Her excitement was obvious along with her slight nervousness. Garnet made bed area from the ground of the room. Her room was just dark colors and very empty. Her bed sheets were black and red which was no surprise to Pearl. Garnet turned to Pearl. _

"_Well now, ready to ravish me?" Garnet asked putting her hands on her hips. Pearl nodded as she walked over to Garnet and wrapped her arms around Garnet's back and began to search for a zipper to undo her clothes. Garnet picked up on this gesture._

"_I can faze my clothes off you know?"_

_Pearl let out a nervous laugh "I know but, undressing you would be more romantic" she said with a shrug. Garnet fazed her to off only leaving her bra and pants on. "I'll meet you half way, hows that?" Garnet said. Watching Pearl's blush go from light blue across her cheeks to now covering her whole face. Pearl nervously fiddled with the back scrap of her bra. Garnet couldn't help but laugh at this._

"_Need help?" she teased._

_Pearl gave her a half fake glare "tease all you won't, soon enough you will be the one flushed" Pearl stated. Garnet adjusted her glasses. As Pearl finally removed her bra. Revealing her exposed chest. Now Pearl was eye level with Garnet's chest._

"_My eyes are up here Pearl" Garnet teased again. Pearl then grabbed her glasses off her face._

"_Now I can see your eyes" Pearl tried to tease back._

_Garnet smirked "Your so cute, flushed and nervous" _

_Pearl bit her lip "Quit teasing or I'm not going to-"_

"_Try to seduce me" Garnet cut her off._

"_Who said I was trying to; I know I am going to, your just not as fun as I thought because you don't get nervous or blush like I do" Pearl said. Now singly with her arms for Garnet to lay on the bed. Which she did._

"_Am I being to difficult?" Garnet asked._

_Pearl shook her head "No, I do like seeing your sense of humor, although tonight it is at my expense"_

_Garnet kissed her as she settled on the bed having Pearl hover over her._

"_I'll be quite as you ravish me" she said. Pearl giggled at that._

"_Deal"_

_Pearl began to kiss Garnet on the neck. She glazed her entire neck with kisses and then began to suck on her neck. Garnet smiled at this. It felt great; her attempting to give her a hickey was enjoyable. Pearl then moved to the other side of her neck to give her matching marks. while her mouth was working on that her hands grasped a hold of Garnet's large breast and began to message them. Garnet's eyes fluttered. She let out a tiny moan. It wasn't enough for Pearl to hear it. _

_She then trailed kisses down her chest until she directed her attention to Garnet's left breast and began to lip and suck on it. While her other hand still messaged the other. Garnet's back arched a bit by this. Her control was hard to contain. This isn't the Pearl she knew, or at least the Pearl she is used to. Pearl then switched her attention tot he other breast. Garnet's arms where gripping the sheets as Pearl pleased her in ways she never thought she would ever do._

_Garnet thought to herself 'I know I didn't do all this for her; when she goes all out she really means it!'_

_Pearl then proceeded to kiss her stomach making a trial all the way down to top of her pants. Without even asking permission to proceeded to pull them down. This received a slight hitch in Garnet's breathe as she was left in shock. Pearl was being so bold. Now the only article of clothing Garnet had one was her red lacy underwear; which Pearl removed with her teeth. Pulling them down and off Garnet's leg was beyond sexy. She was left completely speechless and Pearl began to kiss her thighs up until she reached Garnet's womanhood. She kissed the out lips of her slit and lightly sucked as she went along teasing up and down lifting Garnet's lower pelvis off the bed sheets. Pearl then forced her tongue to enter Garnet's folds. Her tongue glided up and down, flicking it side to side as she pleased her lover intensely. Garnet bit her lip placing her right hand on Pearl's head stroking her hair._

"_Keep doing that" Garnet whispered; not trying to sound to demanding._

_Pearl continued to give her what she asked for. Garnet's lower body was beginning to twitch. The pool of heat inside her lower body was becoming stronger by the second. Just as soon as she thought Pearl was going to keep it at this pace. She was surprised by the feeling of Pearl sucking on her Clit. Which caused her grip Pearl's hair tighter. She released her grip when she realized she could of hurt her. Now fully taken by passion Garnet felt her orgasm come in full force. As the rush pooled out of her body her muscles lost control. Her legs twitched and her hand that was closest to Pearl's face. Her arm bawled itself into a fist and swung full force at her without her control. Pearl fell off the bed and yelled in pain. Garnet looked over to her in horror. She instantly fazed her clothes back on and ran to her. This has no become her most shameful experience._

_**End of Flashback **_

Garnet had made it to where she intended to go; on one of their missions alone the had to battle a vine monster that was living in the most beautiful they had ever seen. Pearl enjoyed it but due to having to worry about Steven. She didn't have time to pick out flowers or anything. Garnet began to pick some from off the vines until the vines came back to life and began to attack her.

_**Back at Home**_

Pearl and Steven came home late after getting ice cream. They stopped by to see his dad at the car wash and for Steven to show off his healing trick to his dad by kissing Pearl on the eye to heal it. Greg and Steven still bought the idea of her being injured during a training session. Once the two were home they played video games with Amethyst. To everyone's surprise Pearl was now really good at it.

Just as they were finishing up a game Garnet returned. Branches in her hair but flowers in her hand.

"Garnet what happened?" Amethyst asked. Being the first one to notice her hair. Steven and Pearl turning around to see her. To shock Pearl looked and did not say or complain about her hair. She just looked at her and calmly asked.

"Vine monster?"

Garnet nodded "Yeah, Vine monster". Pearl began to pick the leaves out of her hair. Garnet then handed her flowers.

"I brought these for you" she said trying to hand them to her. Pearl grabbed them only to grab them by the thorns. She let out a small "ow" before placing them on the kitchen table. Garnet frowned.

"You don't like them do you?"

Pearl looked at her confused "N-no that's not it, but I want to get all these branches out of your hair" she stated. Unaware that she was embarrassing Garnet in front of Steven and Amethyst. Garnet pulled away. "I'm going to shower now" sounding a bit hurt in her tone.

Pearl was confused by this; Amethyst walked over to her to punch her in the shoulder.

"Ouch amethyst!" Pearl snapped.

Amethyst just groaned "Ugh, you didn't even tell her thank you for the flowers dork!" Amethyst snapped back. Pearl rubbed her arm.

"I-" before she could protest Amethyst cut her off.

"I don't know what's going on but; you gotta pull a Garnet and take charge" she instructed her. Steven was only up by his bed so he could here the conversation going on. Pearl looked up to see him watching them. She forcefully grabbed Amethyst and and dragged her to the temple.

"We will take this discussion in the Temple!" Pearl snapped. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Don't get mad at me for you being clueless" Amethyst snapped back.

The two went inside the temple to Amethyst's room and finished the conversation.

"What do you mean I'm clueless!?" Pearl demanded an answer. Amethyst just smirked at her and crossed her arms.

"She went out of her way to do something nice for you and all your worried about are stupid branches!" Amethyst snapped back. "For someone so sensitive, your dense"

Pearl huffed "Garnet knows I worry, she wasn't upset about that!"

"Yeah, she's upset about giving you a black eye" Amethyst stated. Pearl's eyes went wide.

"How do you know about that?!" she yelled.

Amethyst shrugged "I don't know how but Garnet kinda hinted it was her fault"

Pearl looked away. "It was an accident"

Amethyst didn't know what to say to make her feel better "Hey, just tell her it's cool and chill out, Act like her, be cool and calm about it, or be awesome like me and put some humor in it"

Pearl gave Amethyst a look of inspiration "I know exactly what to do now! Thanks Amethyst!" she said giving the small hug before running off to find Garnet.

"Ewww, I have Pearl cooties" Amethyst mumbled to herself as she brushed her arms off.

Pearl ran to Garnet's part of the temple. Looking over to see if Garnet was there. She was toweling off her hair and wearing a pink tank top and red shorts.

"Garnet?" Pearl said. Hoping to get a response from her. Garnet just adjusted her glasses and looked at her. "Pearl?" she asked. It was barely a welcoming greeting up Pearl entered the room to sit with her.

"So? How was today?" Pearl asked trying to make awkward small talk.

"I got you flowers, remember?" Garnet sounded annoyed.

"Did I upset you?" Pearl asked.

Garnet turned away from her "I'm upset with myself"

Pearl placed her hand on her shoulder "Garnet, please don't be upset"

Garnet moved from off the bed to walk away from her "We were doing so well, then I had to go ruin it" she stated. Clearly bothered by everything Garnet didn't even look at her. Pearl being sympathetic seemed to only make her feel worse. She decided to do what Amethyst suggested and take it like a joke.

Pearl walked over to Garnet and removed her glasses and placed them on herself "Chill babe, S-so my awesomeness was too much for you, no big deal. Besides...It's not like that will be the first time I got punched in the face"

Pearl shrugged. Garnet just watched her make goofy hand gestures and trying to act cool as she said all that. She couldn't help buy laugh at it. Pearl was relived to know that it worked she rushed into a hug. Garnet smiled and took her glasses back.

"Thanks Pearl"

Pearl looked up at her "Do you feel better?" she asked. Garnet rubbed the back of her. "Still embarrassed but I'll get over it"

Pearl nudged her "You get used to it" she said with a laugh. The two looked at each other and Pearl decided to steal a quick kiss in that moment. Garnet chuckled "When did you become the bold one?"

Pearl blushed at that and averted her eyes away from her "Well, I already showed what I'm like intoxicated so what else can I do worse then that"

Garnet kissed her on the cheek. "Well, now that we are resolving our nerves, shall we give it another try?" Garnet asked. Insinuating to them trying to have another intimate moment.

Pearl blushed again and nodded. "Alright then, Let's go for round two!" Pearl stated trying not to act overly excited.

The two Gems fazed there clothes off at the same time. Both pulled each other into a kiss as their bodies rubbed against each other. Pearl moaned into the kiss and Garnet pulled away to nip at her ear. Pearl bucked her hips. "Tease" she whined. Garnet smirked "As if your one to talk" she coyly remarked as Pearl began to kiss to neck. Pearl moved away from her to stand on her knees. "We should try a trick" she said laying on her side next to Garnet. Garnet moved over her. "I have one in mind but it might come across as to lewd for you" she said as she whispered "69" in Pearl's ear what she had planned. Pearl's face went completely blue after hearing this but she nodded and agreed to it.

The Next day

Garnet and Pearl woke up in each others arms Pearl laying on top of Garnet, completely naked but completely rejuvenated from last night. Garnet stroked Pearl's short hair. "Well, that was certainly much more pleasurable then before" Garnet said. Pearl smiled "We do know how to please each other" Garent nodded. "We should get up though" Pearl agreed with her as they fazed on their close and left the temple. Once out and into Steven's room Pearl noticed how dark it looked out side from the windows and the cookie cat clock only reading 8:14.

"Wow, it's dark for eight in the morning" Pearl said; not noticing Amethyst was in the kitchen "That's because it's eight at night" Amethyst said back it her. Garnet and Pearl looked at each other with shock "Night time already!" Pearl asked sounding a but guilty.

Amethyst smirked "Yeah, I already made Steven dinner and he is taking a shower now; I would tell you guys to get some rest but I doubt you will need it" Amethyst said with a laugh.

Pearl glared at her and pointed to her "You better not even think of teasing or-"

"Or what, hit me with your sphere, who knows where that's been lately" Amethyst joked. Pearl looked angry as Garnet put her hand on her shoulder "Don't worry I got this" Garnet said looking over to Amethyst.

Amethyst let out a nervous laugh and gulped "C-come G, I'm just teasing" Garnet nodded in agreement "Of course I would expect in from you, just like all the things I can tease you with" Garnet said with a smirk. Amethyst nervously looked at Pearl and then back to Garnet. Garnet turned her attention to Pearl and gave a smirk.

"Pearl? Did you know who Amethyst writes love letters to?" Garnet asked; Pearl covered her mouth to hide her laugh while Amethyst blushed a dark shade of purple. Garnet proceeded to embarrass her "She has quite the crush on her pen pal; I believe his name is-"

"Garnet!" Amethyst shouted extremely embarrassed by what she had just told Pearl; who was laughing at her expense. Pearl decided to chime in "Oh look it here, someone who can dish it but can't take it"

Amethyst still blushing just ran to the temple door "Whatever go back to your mushy junk" she said; she ran off like an embarrassed child. Leaving the two Gems to have a laugh together. Pearl went over to Garnet and placed her hands on her lovers hips "I hope that wasn't all you had on her?" she asked. Garnet smirked as she put her hands on Pearl's waist "I have more then enough on her" The two kissed before leaving the house together.

"IT may be a bit late but I think we should have a night out together; how does sound?" Garnet asked. Pearl smiled and latched on to her arm.

"Sounds good to me"

"Maybe I can get you drunk again?" Garnet teased.

Pearl smirked "Just as long as you don't give me another black eye" she teased back.

Garnet chuckled "I can't make any promises"


End file.
